Yin Yang Yo! (CGI-Animated Film)
This idea will only work if Saban Brands buys the Jetix library from Disney. If YYY! doesn't work, maybe this page will. Yin Yang Yo! is a computer-animated action/adventure/comedy/fantasy film based on the flash-animated cartoon of the same name. It will be released in theatres sometime in 2017 or 2018 by Universal Pictures, MGM, and Illumination Entertainment in association with Saban Brands. This is the first CGI-animated film, or in fact, Illumination Entertainment's first film to have a PG-13 rating. PRODUCTION NOTES: Directed By: Chris Renaud, Cody Cameron, Brad Bird Produced By: Chris Meledandri, John Cohen, Janet Healy, Brad Lewis Executive Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmell, Shuki Levy, Jonathan Tzachor Written By: Cinco Paul, Ken Daurio Based On: "Yin Yang Yo!" cartoon series created by Bob Boyle Narrated By: Jason Statham Starring: Ryan Drummond, Samuel L. Jackson, Stephanie Sheh, Martin Short, Danielle Panabaker, Ben Kingsley, John Leguizamo, Rob Schneider, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Seth Green Music By: Michael Giacchino and Randy Newman Editing By: Brad Lewis Studio: Illumination Entertainment, Saban Brands LLC, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Distributed By: Universal Pictures Release Date: Summer 2017 or 2018 Country: United States, France Language: English/Japanese PLOT: Elderly, lazy, arrogant, and desperate panda sensei Master Yo senses evil rising, and selects 11-year-old street thug sibling orphans Yin and Yang to be trained to fight off stereotypical foes like Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard and the Night Master. CAST: RYAN DRUMMOND as Yang, the film's main protagonist and Yin's twin brother who masters might. We first see him as an unwanted orphan working for a criminal street gang. He is born with super strength, speed, agility, and endurance. He is aggressive, perverted, and foul-mouthed, for an 11-year-old. For an instance, he can sometimes look at a lady's panties. And he also shows off his muscles and his manly sexuality to get with girls. His hobbies including video games, toys, explict rap music, and "babes." He is also a good rapper, fighter, and bodybuilder. He has a crush on Lena. Although he and Yin don't get along very much, he must live with her differences so they can work together to fight evil. Samuel L. Jackson as Master Yo, a lazy and ill-mannered panda sensei who bails Yin and Yang out of a detention center so he can train them to be WooFoo Knights, and master their given-by-birth WooFoo powers wisely. STEPHANIE SHEH as Yin, Yang's twin sister who masters magic. Just like her brother, she is also first seen as a young petty crook working for a gang of street punks. She is born with telekinesis and psychic abilities. She can be very nice, while she can also get bossy and spoiled sometimes. She cares for the environment and cute animals, in which Yang calls her a "hippie." She enjoys singing, dresses, and even hunky boys! Despite Yang's differences, she must work alongside her rowdy brother Yang to save the day. Martin Short as Carl, an evil cockroach wizard who tries to best Yin and Yang and block out the suns, but he fails constantly. Danielle Panabaker as Lena, a sassy rehead who is Yang's love interest. She is a tomboy and a farm girl. Ben Kingsley as the Night Master, the film's main antagonist and one of Master Yo's oldest foes from the old days. He fears light. Blocking out the suns and plunging the world into eternal darkness is TRULY his original plan, even though Carl still believes that is his own. John Leguizamo as Coop, a nerdy chicken who has a crush on Yin. Fed up with everyone treating him like garbage, even Yin, Coop sides with the Night Master so he can either win Yin's heart, or destroy her if she dumps him again. Rob Schneider as Brother Herman, Carl's brother(an ant, not a cockroach), who is modestly more successful than him. He has conquered nations with his small-but-deadly ant army. He is very brutal, strategic, and merciless. Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Roger Jr., a local town bully who usually picks on Yang. And he begins to snap a bit when he keeps witnessing Yang fighting and teasing his father, who was once a mighty warrior until he got married. He helps the WooFoo Knights win the final battle at the end a bit. Seth Green as Dave, a whiny tree stump kid that no one cared about. Dave also enjoys going to school, and he is a hard-worker here. Jason Staham as Narrator ADDITIONAL VOICES: Ava Acres, Carlos Alazraqui, Lori Alan, Charlie Adler, Dee Bradley Baker, Clancy Brown, Bob Bergen, Corey Burton, Jeff Bennett, Jim Cummings, John Cygan, Debi Derryberry, Lacey Chabert, Dan Castellaneta, John DiMaggio, Grey Griffin, Bill Farmer, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny, Maurice LaMarche, Katie Lee, Danny Mann, Mona Marshall, Nolan North, David Kaye, Rob Paulsen, Yuri Lowenthal, Kevin Michael Richardson, Phil LaMarr, Fred Tatasciore, Veronica Taylor, Kath Soucie, Eric Stuart, Michael Sorich, Frank Welker, Billy West, Travis Willingham MERCHANDISE: Video Games: Toys: T-Shirts: RECEPTION: Critical Response: Box Office: Awards: SOUNDTRACK: Songs At The End Credits: #"Yin Yang Yo!" theme remix by TBA #"Kids in America" by Len #"See You Again" by Miley Cyrus Music Score: #"Main Title--The Beginning Of All Prophecies Revealed" #"Lazy Decision--Chosen to Become A Warrior--Master Yo Admits" #"Reminiscence of a Phophectic Anamoly Readings of The Night Master" #"Yin and Yang's First Mission--Judgment By Isolation" #"Kick Some Ass One by One" #"Interrogation" #"The Night Master Rises--The Awakening" #"Ready for Battle or Not" #"Declaring a Global Eternal Darkness Predicament" #"Face to Face With the Night Master" #"Powerful Technique--Yin and Yang Never Gives Up" #"Appreciation to Master Yo" TRIVIA: *The film is rated PG-13 for crude cartoon violence and humor, mild language, suggestive themes, and some sexual content, all involving children. *The film is loosely based upon all 26 episodes of Yin Yang Yo! Season 1. SEQUEL: See Yin Yang Yo! 2Gether! Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Saban Category:Saban films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:MGM Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Comedy Category:PG-13